Summer Twist
by lynxxie
Summary: This vacation is probably the best one for the cousins… time for them to talk about how their lives have changed over the past 6 years. Everything’s going fine but would it be more exciting if the boys arrived? rr
1. Cousins

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, but I wish I do.  
  
Author: lynxxie (lynxxie07@yahoo.com)  
  
Summary: This vacation is probably the best one for the cousins. time for them to talk about how their lives have changed over the past 6 years. Everything's going fine but would it be exciting if the boys arrived?!? r/r  
  
: Sorry it's so long to post this chapter again! Hehe. I put the story in the Inuyasha section instead of Sailormoon! I know it's stupid of me. I got banned for awhile and I'm still in vacation, I can't access internet very well because of my lazy companions. Anyway, review so I can hear your opinions. Tell me if the story is any good. and I love criticisms!!! r/r!!! (",)  
  
Summer Twist  
  
Chapter 1: Cousins  
  
AUTHOR  
  
"Lady Serena! Wake up!" her handmaid called.  
  
"Gee, Luna it's so early and to think, it's summer vacation! Besides, mom and dad are probably in their room still making love!"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena chuckled at the look of astonish on Luna's face. Really, Luna is so easy to mock. And whenever that happens, Luna drops the 'Lady Serena' thing and Serena likes that. That why she loves pestering Luna. Luna is in- between mature and naive. "But lady, it's already 6:00 am; Heaven knows how slow you move particularly when you're excited!" Luna told me. Excited? Why would I be excited in the first place? It's just an ordinary day, what would be something I can be excited about?  
  
"Luna, should I be excited?" Serena asked, curiously. She can't really remember why. "Of course, lady, your cousins Setsuna, Michiru, Amy, and Raye are coming today to visit; they'll be here this whole summer." Luna informed her as she started to open all the necessarily openings so that light can pass through Serena's gigantic room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Serena growled. "But, Lady, you suppose to know it, in fact, your mother had just told you last night at dinner." she informed Serena, still opening the windows. Serena could hear the birds outside her room, their singing again. They have a habit of singing by this moment; she's always fond looking at them at free time whenever possible.  
  
Dumb Serena! Forgetting something important as the vacation of her cousins! "Ugh!"  
  
'I really have to bathe, dress and to look alluring. My cousins are going to pest me again for having such a tomboy look. Especially Raye; Sure, they're older than me and I'm the youngest and the least expected to ever marry. They'll pest over and over again about that. They told me I'm just too puerile to be settling down. They're always mocking me! Besides, I have to make an impression; I'm no longer the crybaby they used to know 6 years ago. I'm already a certified lady.' Serena sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm. wonder what Serena is doing right now." Four ladies were on a private plane destined to be at the Moon Castle Mansion. A lady of long raven hair is the one who uttered the word. She is dressed in red spaghetti shirt and a black miniskirt with matching black pumps. She is very excited that she couldn't just shut up and wait until they arrive at the mansion.  
  
"Raye! Not again!" Amy on a light blue top with white shorts and sandals grimaced. Raye loves to make fun of their youngest cousin. She loves teasing Serena about being a crybaby, spoiled brat who wouldn't marry somebody. Sure, when they last saw Serena, they all have that impression (except being spoiled brat, that is) but she's only 14 years old then. She's 20 yrs. old now; no one knows what have become of her. (A/n: Setsuna is 27, Michiru is 26, Amy and Raye are both 25)  
  
"Raye, we don't know what have become of Serena. She might be tremendously mature by now and her hairstyle might be better than the meatballs we used to see her wearing and the pink babyish clothes she always wore and the boyish games she used to make us play. We haven't seen her for 6 years, remember that. And she's really beautiful; her curves might be developed already." Setsuna informed her coming to Serena's defense.  
  
"Whatever." Raye blushed, ashamed of being scolded by their eldest cousin; she shut up her mouth for the very first time. Setsuna is the most mature of them and she's a model that's why her impression on a person is a big deal among them, especially to her. Raye also wanted to be a model herself so she thinks very highly of Setsuna. Being a model, Setsuna, though simple in clothing today, she looks breathtaking in white sleeveless blouse and a pair of denim shorts showing off her long legs. Anyway, it'll be entertaining to know what happened to their cousin. Everybody loves her innocent nature. Even Raye, though Serena gets on her nerves sometimes, loves her baby cousin. Serena doesn't have any brothers or sisters so she thinks of her cousins as if they're her brother or sisters.  
  
"I'm also eager to meet Serena again. I'm inquisitive too, of what she had turned out to be." The usually quiet Michiru suddenly told them. Though really serious, she also managed to look good without making much fuss about it; she wore a light green sleeveless mini dress and tennis shoes. Everybody snap their heads in shock. Michiru told them her opinions! It's not that she doesn't give her opinions before. It's just that she only speak if she has to and she only speaks if what she going to say is important. So, that means Serena is really important to them.  
  
"Say, Michiru, what are your thoughts about Serena?" Amy asked her in a questioning state.  
"Well.I'm very fond of the girl; she's in fact nice, innocent and compassionate. I acquire the intuition that she loves everything or everybody that she gets acquainted to. And that's really exceptional in people these days. Perhaps, the way her parents raised her in a grandiose manner helped her turn out that way and she spoke of what she has in mind. She doesn't pretend. I like that about her."  
  
"Hmmm. You're rather talkative today. Excited too?" Raye asked.  
"You inquire for my opinions and yes, I believe I am excited. I will inform you of what I think of her after 6 years, after the visit. I want to conclude the matter." Raye rolled her eyes at the predictable Michiru speech. Michiru always spoke in such a perky manner. Well, she is perky and smart and beautiful but plain untouchable. Many guys were head over heels for her but she thinks that the race of man has nothing to do with her, that they're unimportant or so she thought until she met Hailey. Although Hailey is a bit like Michiru, Hailey is not that perky, his speaking manner is casual, like everybody else. He's quiet, only talkative among his friends, but very intelligent and handsome.  
  
"Right." Raye muttered. Setsuna and Amy smiled and Michiru continue to practice her piece. Michiru is a certified Violin master and she doesn't stop practicing though everybody knew she's the best. (Why am I telling this anyway?)  
  
LUNA  
  
I smiled to myself. 6 years ago, her cousins, though I knew deep inside them loved her, pest her when they last had a visit. The lady must be preparing very much on seeing them again. She wanted to hear good impressions, though she's still as innocent as ever. She has learned the ways of a real lady. And I'm a certified lady maker.  
  
I chuckled to myself. I love Lady Serena, I mean, what's not to love? She's just easy to love coz she's affectionate and very, very innocent. I laid the yellow chiffon dress that lands 2 inches above her knees and matching yellow sandals. I saw the look of appreciation on Serena's face as she saw the dress when she finished her bathe. "Thanks, Luna."  
  
"You're welcome, Lady Serena." I smiled at her. Serena doesn't like being called Lady but as she grows she learned to love it, actually. "I picked this out of your clothes; I think these would be perfect for today." I told her. She doesn't really have a choice, whatsoever. Her cousins would arrive anytime now and she trusts my judgment. Besides, though she doesn't know it, she perfectly has a good taste in clothes.  
  
I watched her go out of her closet to start dressing up. I can't wait to see her in that dress. I also got up from looking at her closet to her room to make her bed. Then, I heard her coming out of her dressing room, wow; was I ever awed by the lady before me. The yellow chiffon dress is just perfect for her and of course, for the day. And the color of the dress brings out the color of her beautiful serene blue eyes. (Would it? I don't really know, I have black eyes so I wouldn't know)  
  
"What do you think, Luna?" she asked me, smiling at me with hesitation in her eyes.  
  
"I think it's perfect, Lady." I smiled. She probably needs my smile. I know that she wants appreciation by her cousins and she wants approval.  
  
"Thank you, I should probably go out and ask mom and dad what they think of my dress." she turned and walked out. I finished making her bed, checked if everything is in place in her room and got out too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Dad, Mom!" Serena makes her way to her parents. Her parents were awfully excited too. Mr. and Mrs. Warren were on their way to the garden to welcome Serena's cousins, but was stopped short because of Serena rushing to their side.  
  
"Oh Serena, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for---"her mother stammered.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong? Do I look stupid? Luna told me it's fine but I still want to know other opinions." Serena demanded to her mom, worry evident on her voice. "No it's not that, Darling. It's just that.. You look stunning! It's perfect."  
  
"Thanks, what do you think Dad?" She turned to her dad, surprised that he's still staring at her with mouth dropped open. "You look like a goddess, princess."  
  
Serena laughed. What the hell of a place is this? Too much compliments on a dress! (Har.har)  
  
"Your cousins have arrived; the plane is on our property already." Mr. Warren told his daughter.  
  
"Why! I'm excited to see them! Where are they?"  
  
"They would be here in a few minutes, darling" Mrs. Warren told her while composing herself but still admiring her beautiful daughter. She knew that she and her husband had succeeded in raising a kind, beautiful and smart daughter. A daughter any parent would be proud of. Her thoughts were diminished as the front door opened. Four ladies came rushing in, hoping to get a glimpse of their cousin. "Hey, Serena, where are you?" Raye demanded.  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? She mused.  
  
"Well. Serena----", Raye couldn't believe this but the crybaby looked charming in her own rights. I bet the other girls are also staring. "Hey, Serena, what happened to you? You're no longer a baby? Damn! Such a waste, I went here to get someone to tease and now there's no one here that I can tease now." Raye declared, laughing.  
  
Serena and the others laughed too. Surely, Serena turned out to be a fine woman as everyone has.  
  
"Well, Serena, you looked like a genuine lady." Michiru told her. "Thanks, Michiru."  
  
"Hmm. Serena, you could pass of as a model. I could even get you a sponsor, with a body and a face like that? It's very possible." Setsuna told her, smirking at the fumed Raye. She just love making Raye go insane by her usual speech, though it's simple, it's working.  
  
Serena and Amy laughed. "Hey, Amy!" Amy was just about to reply but then her cell phone rang. She couldn't help but just smile at her apologetically as she answered her cell phone.  
"So Serena, any boyfriends why were at it?"  
  
"Nah, it's not on my plans yet." She answered truthfully. There had been occasions when some guys wanted her to be his. In balls, in school, even in their house some guys attempted to court her but were gently repudiated by the lovely lady.  
  
"Maybe, you just couldn't get any." Raye told her smirking.  
  
"It's not that, I just haven't found the right guy yet."  
  
"Hmmm.." Amy interrupted. "Hey, Amy! Is that Craig in the phone there?" Raye interjected.  
Amy blushed, "Yes, it's Craig; he told me he'll also go here. He missed me terribly and he's eager to meet me. That is, if it's okay to you Uncle Mike, Aunt Liz (Serena's parents)" Amy asked, looking hopefully at Mrs. Warren's eyes. Mrs. Warren and everyone smiled. They all loved Craig, he's a nice boy. "You mean you're still with Craig?" Serena asked, curious and kind of envious. "Yes, I am. He told me he'll be here tomorrow. He'll be with David, Lawrence, Hailey, Andrew, and Darien." She said staring pointedly at Raye, Setsuna and Michiru as she spoke the first three boys.  
  
"Who are Darien, and Andrew?" Serena asked, quite amused at Raye, Setsuna and Michiru who're still in shock. "I guess, David is Raye's boyfriend and Lawrence is Setsuna's boyfriend and Hailey is Michiru's Boyfriend. or am I incorrect?"  
  
The trio stared at Serena and looked at her with big eyes that terrified her and at the same time pleased her. "Well? Am I correct? Or is it the other way around?"  
  
"What? Now you become Ms. Smarty pants?" Raye spat. Serena decided to just smile and continue to smile to actually pest Raye. Raye has such a quick temper; she's always ready to burst.  
  
Amy laughed, "Yes, you're correct. Darien and Andrew are best friends actually; they are co-owners of a company in New York. All of them were friends."  
  
"Oh, I see.. "Muttered the smiling Serena as if she knew something she don't.  
  
"Amy. Hailey isn't my boyfriend." Michiru stated quietly and in a calm manner. "Oh, is he not? I thought he is." Amy replied, grinning. Serena laughed at the look of death Michiru is giving Amy. "Serena, don't mind Michiru, she's just touchy that she couldn't believe that she's also falling in love with Hailey, just give them a few days and they'll be together." Raye told Serena matter-of-factly that Michiru also gave Raye a look of death.  
  
"Don't mind them, so where's Mina and Lita?" Setsuna asked. "Yeah, I'll introduce them tomorrow to my friends," Raye told her.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry but Lita won't be coming, she's back in America. But Mina would be here. She just has an important matter to do so she can't make it today, she'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"I see. just be sure." There a glint of mischief flashed through Raye's dark eyes. She dragged Setsuna, Michiru, and Amy at the other corner leaving Serena astonished.  
  
"Listen, guys. We'll match up Serena and Mina with Darien and Andrew."  
  
"That's acceptable, but who'll be whose?" Michiru asked.  
  
"They have to figure out for themselves. Whoever clicks, and then it's fine. But I like Darien for Serena, though. They'll be perfect for each other!" Raye exclaimed. "Hmmm.."  
  
"What's that 'hmmm.' for Michiru?" a rather angry Raye asked. Excuse Raye again, she just have a bit of a temper. "Nothing.. It just comes into my attention that possibly you wouldn't desire to share Darien, in view of the fact that you used to date him in the past until he deserted you." Michiru replied, calmly stressing the word 'deserted', which angered Raye even more. "Whatever, Michiru. and what's with the 'deserted' thing? Speak Standard English will you? Besides, it's past now and I have David."  
  
"Yeah.whatever you say, we have to go back or else Serena would be suspecting something."  
  
"Yeah, let's" muttered Amy.  
  
SERENA  
  
I've been standing at the same place with my parents for 15 or more minutes now after my 4 good cousin leave us dumbfounded. Actually, it's Raye who dragged them away, telling us they have an important matter to discuss. I have to pest them into telling it to me later, though. 'Who's Darien, anyway?' I wondered. The name has been eating me for the last 15 minutes. For some unknown reason, Darien seems significant to me, though I don't know him, whatsoever.  
  
'Tomorrow, everything would be interesting.' I thought. Anyway, I should call Mina. Since childhood she's been my best friend. She lived on the nearby mansion, actually Mina and Lita were cousins, Mina has been my best friend since forever then Lita came, Lita is Mina's cousin from America. Their family decided to move in to the Lovey Grange, Mina's ancestor mansion. The three of us hit it off. and the two of them mostly spent their free-time here at Moon Castle Mansion or if not Luna would accompany me there at Lovey Grange Mansion and the three of us would play. But now, Mina is the only one there. Lita's parents moved back to America a few years back leaving Lita in the Lovey Grange Mansion. But I guess it's time for her to leave and reunite with her parents again.  
  
I decided to use the phone at study of my dad, hoping to get some time alone to talk to them. I excused myself from my parents and went along to the study, and called Lovey Grange Mansion, someone answered.  
  
"Hello? Lovey Grange Mansion.."  
  
"Hi! It's Serena, is Mina home?"  
  
"Oh, Ms. Serena. hold on for a minute, I'll get Ms. Mina." Then I heard music as she put the phone on lullaby mode (whatever it is called).. I waited and at last someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Oh! Hey, Mina!"  
  
"Hi! So, what's the problem, I thought you're cousins was coming over for the summer."  
"Yes, and they're here. Can you believe that I almost forgot? Well. anyway, their boyfriends are coming tomorrow with some friends, I guess. Could you get here this evening? You could sleep here and we'll talk about this matter. Bring some stunning clothes; Raye told me, she's going to introduced us to them. I believe their names were, Craig, David, Lawrence, Hailey, Andrew, Chris, and Darien. But in the lot, Andrew, and Darien are the only one's available. The others were my cousin's man. They're off- limits! So you're gonna come?"  
  
"Gee, Serena. You're asking me? Of course, I'll come! I bet they're all cool and gorgeous!"  
Serena grinned. What a predictable Mina speech. Mina loves to meet new people, especially cute guys. "Yeah. I figured that out, so be here at exactly eight o'clock, of course, don't forget to bring some clothes. "  
  
"Oh, sure. shoot, I've got to hung up, I have to rummage through my closet for something pretty to wear. and of course, mature to wear. I bet they're older than us!"  
  
Another predictable thing Mina would say, I laughed as I hung up the phone. I have to get back to my parents; my cousins are probably done scheming things up for the three of us, not that they need to.. I figured that out since Raye, once in a while look at me and stared at me for about a second or two as if I've grown two heads. It perfectly stated that something is going on her head about me and my best friends. Really, Raye might be older but she's too damn predictable.  
  
'Hmm. I can damn in my thoughts, but hey, I'll never do that in front of Luna. She'll have a tantrum, all these years that I and my cousin haven't met; Luna made it her mission to make me a certified Lady. I know for some it sounds weird but it's really needed for our status in life and Luna is very frantic about it so I just followed her lead.' I smiled as I thought of it. Good thing I can have privacy in my thoughts!  
  
: review pls.. 


	2. Talks, thoughts, and disapproval

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, but I wish I do.  
  
Author: lynxxie (lynxxie07@yahoo.com)  
  
: Just read. I've been too lazy this few days.. Months. whatever. and please review. I love criticism.  
  
Summer Twist  
  
Chapter 2: Talks, thoughts and disapproval  
  
Author  
  
The sun is gradually setting, the clear view of orange mixed with dark color of the night was seen by those who oddly looked up the skies to see the stars. then the dark arise from nowhere enveloping the skies. It dominates the orange color of the sky making the stars more visible. The moon is somewhere making its appearance too but then, at back of the minds of those who care, it's finally evening.. (Har.har)  
  
The cousins were chitchatting in Serena's room. They have lots of things to talk about. They haven't seen each other for 6 years and they have lots to catch up on.  
  
It seems that Serena is studying law on a prestigious university. Her cousins were awed and couldn't believe what they're hearing. They couldn't foresee Serena and lawyers on the same level. Anyway, Setsuna as everybody in the whole planet knows is a great model, long legs, petite structure and all. She's what you call, a super model, a very popular one that's why all these years she couldn't just visit Serena and stay there, she have lots of commitments. She has a boyfriend named Lawrence.  
  
"They're very intimate", according to Raye wanting to revenge on Setsuna in humiliating her every now and then about her struggle to become a model. But instead, Setsuna smiled in a ladylike manner, not too small but not too big. It's perfect actually; Serena couldn't help but admire her eldest cousin.  
  
Michiru is a musician. She's already a master in violin and she also paints. Such creativity and beauty a person has but mind you, also an attitude! Michiru is not the best person you say very friendly or friendly for that matter. she's not even approachable. Serena couldn't help but smile weakly. Michiru is Michiru nobody can change her, I guess. Amy is still in college, she's taking medicine and doctorate degree also at a famous university. She's the intelligent one and she's quiet. Nobody believed her when she told her cousins that she had a boyfriend 6 years ago. But they're all amazed when they saw him, at last. His name is Craig and he loved Amy very much, the serious, kind and gentle Amy.  
  
Raye has a very powerful voice. She's a singer now but she confessed to her cousins that she really like to be a model. I guess it's too much of a temptation for her especially when one of the persons who're close to you is doing what you especially liked. She's jealous actually. But Serena just told her that everyone would be happy just by having her voice. Raye looked up and smile at the compliment, really, it's not everyday you're cousin gets to see you and actually compliment you!  
  
After some more chats, Mina arrived. The 6 of them talked about their past, teasing Serena again but they figured that Serena is not the same crybaby she was. So, they left it aside and continue to chat until they have no more things to say and soon they all fall asleep.  
  
Anyway, Mina is also in college along with Serena since they're in the same age. She's taking business courses in a university. Ever since they're young Mina had been talking about becoming an actress but I guess her father wants her to be a business woman and take over their companies. Nobody knew about this but, Mina used to cry to Serena about life's cruelty.  
  
~~THE NEXT DAY~~  
  
Luna went to Serena's room where she found Mina and Lita nestle in Serena's spare bed by her closet. Hmm. this day would be interesting.  
  
--- On another jet ---  
  
On a corporate jet, six young men were talking, sighing and were doing other things to kill time. Lawrence Brookes, a pilot is the only one being quiet. well, he has to be. if he gets disturbed otherwise, they'll be dead. (",)  
  
Let's explore the world of men bonding.  
  
"So. Craig, why'd you drag me here anyway? You know man, I have a new proposal coming in a week. and I tell you, it's a big one. I really think that I need to study all the procedures and plans. But hey man, try to refresh my memory. how did you get the "yes, I will be coming" from me?" Darien growled, and there's a bit of sarcasm in his tone. Darien is very frustrated about having a vacation especially when they have a respectable and willing client to have a contract in their company.  
  
Andrew laughed and Darien added irritably, "You know Andrew, you're part of company too, remember? As I recall. we're partners." Andrew trying to contain his laughter said, "Darien, we just have to risk it. Amy is rich, we all know that. But, do you know that I've made research that their cousin is rich, really rich. And their community is where rich, rich and I mean really rich people lived. Remember Mr. Warren and that big corporation? That's their cousin's father and we're going there to have fun and to also have a business proposal to Warren Corporation. It's like killing two birds in one stone!" Andrew continued eating his junk food while listening to his partner whining about the proposal they left pending. Really, sometimes Darien can't take a break from work. he's just addicted to the world wherein numbers, digits, proposals and clients inhabited. He's a workaholic and he wanted to cure Darien and his disease, if you would even call it a disease. He doesn't even take a break sometimes. And Andrew wanted Darien to cool it and have fun once in a while.  
  
"But I don't think that we ought to just risk that big proposal to have fun and give proposal to someone we haven't met at all. It's risky." Darien opened her laptop to check if there's something going on their office. Now that the bosses weren't around, they wouldn't know what their employees would be doing. If Andrew doesn't care about that proposal, well he did. and he wouldn't let it go. He would apologize to the client anything but let the proposal go.  
  
"I know that's why we take the risk and we already took it actually. There is no way I'm going back." Andrew retorted. Really, Darien can be stubborn sometimes even if it's for his own good.  
  
"Oh brother, here they are again. Talking about business? Really, it's.not good. I don't like this trip to be one of those business trips. I sick of it. This trip is going to be fun. And think of the girls once in a while. It's good for the body." Hailey told them. For someone who's very intelligent, Hailey can be a pervert sometimes. I wondered what Michiru find in him. well. that's easy, he's technically a great guy with some minor problems like his being a pervert sometimes, but he's a great guy.  
  
Lawrence laughed and shouted, "Don't take advice from Hailey, for all we know that he hasn't made a move on Michiru, Right?" Hailey didn't respond. His face reddened by embarrassment. He just continued to read the book he's been reading for most of the trip. He couldn't just face the consequences of his actions.  
  
Craig spoke up with remnants of laughter, "Lawrence is like that because he's happy with Setsuna. He's proud because he got the supermodel."  
  
"Hey, I love Setsuna!" Lawrence declared. All of them laughed. Lawrence can be protective.  
  
"Say, Andrew, Darien .. Do you guys have girlfriends?" David asked. "Well. I'm just curious. I know that Darien broke up with Raye but is there a girl after her?"  
  
"Nah. I'm off with girls for awhile. Until we stabled our company, I wouldn't be dating much. For now, my girlfriend is our business." Darien told them. It seemed that Darien knew what he would answer; I think he knew what he wants and was going to achieve it. He can be stubborn sometimes. But his stubbornness would make him great someday. But now, it just annoys some people.  
  
His relationship with Raye is purely platonic. Raye just wanted someone who'll understand her and he wanted someone who can understand his work and wouldn't want to spend too much time with him. And Raye's okay with that. She just wanted a friendly companion once in a while. Nobody except Andrew knew about their friendly relationship. Raye asked him not to tell for it could ruin her reputation so he kept it secret.  
  
"Well. me, I haven't seen my perfect girl yet. but I'll find her for sure. Just taking the time." Andrew said, "You guys have the guts to ask us huh, why? All of you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Well. yeah. I'm with Amy, obviously. David's with Raye, you know, the singer, Darien's ex-girlfriend. Lawrence is with Setsuna, you all know her, of course. And Hailey here is yet to make a move on Ms. Painter."  
  
"Obviously, you're all paired. Well. what would we do in the vacation? I certainly wouldn't want to look at your lovey-dovey with your girls." Andrew asked.  
  
"Drew, Drew. You know, we won't leave you two alone. The cousins have another cousin, Mr. Warren's daughter. The one you and Darien is targeting on in the business world. Her name is Serena. I heard from Setsuna that she's gorgeous and talented too." Lawrence told them.  
  
"Wow. that's Setsuna's talking. We should believe her. I mean, she's a model after all. besides she's quite frank about things." David added.  
  
"That's only one." Andrew reminded them. Believe me if you could see the look on Andrew's face, it's amusing. Andrew knew Darien's charisma and he wanted to make sure that there be another left for him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Serena has a friend there. Mind you, and I bet she's rich. You know the Bien's? Well. they're hot on business too. And they have a granddaughter living on the community where the Warren's were living. Unfortunately, I don't get her name. But I think she's close friends with the Warrens. "Oh. I guess, it's all right.I just wanted to have some fun, fix some few loose nails in my head so as not to be senile and have a worry-free vacation. Sometimes being in the top of the company is not too good... and Darien, I said worry-free okay? So I'll be taking that damnable laptop." Andrew said, making a move to get the laptop from Darien without success so he just warned Darien to have a worry-free vacation.  
  
The others continued to chat, laugh and tease each other. None of them, except for the pilot, knew that they're nearing the Moon Castle mansion.  
  
:sorry for this chapter. I know it doesn't make sense but I promise to keep the plot going... review!!! 


	3. thoughts, preparations and… Arrival…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, but I wish I do.  
  
Author: lynxxie (lynxxie07@yahoo.com)  
  
: Just read. I've been too lazy this few days.. Months. whatever. and please review. I love criticism.  
  
Summer Twist  
  
Chapter 3: thoughts, preparations and.. Arrival.  
  
LUNA  
  
The sun is up and the young masters would be here any minute! I got to wake the ladies now. Hmm. what's that noise? It's coming from Ms. Serena's room. I hurriedly went to her room to check on the commotion.  
  
I knocked at the door. "Ms. Serena? Ladies, are you up already?" When someone replied, I was really shocked. It's really rare to find Ms. Serena get up so early in the morning.  
  
"Yeah Luna, Come on in. we'll need your help about dressing up." Raye hollered.  
  
I was shocked by what I saw. all the ladies were busy dressing up to looking stunning. I'm shocked about their nervousness and I'm more shocked to see the perky Michiru to be one of these girls looking like their preparing for their wedding.  
  
"Luna? I don't know what to wear." Serena simply told me. "I've been searching my closet for something nice to wear but I can't find any." I opened the door of her closet and I know now why she couldn't find any. The room was a mess. yup! Serena's closet was a big room, probably bigger than my room. I began to rummaged through her closet and found a simple white ladies khaki pants and a sleeveless light blue blouse. I matched white sandals to go with the outfit. It's simple, conservative yet, it still bloom the beauty of Lady Serena. I handed them to her.  
  
"It's simple, casual. and definitely you. and it's perfect for the day since it's the beginning of summer. It wouldn't hurt to be conservative sometimes." I told her as I helped her dress up. I left Serena in her dressing room and attend to the other girls. The girls are really in panic and it's just the first day. I guess it's because the young masters were coming. they have to look presentable.  
  
"Luna? I don't know what to wear and they're coming!!! Oh my god." Raye groaned. She couldn't decide on what to wear, apparently and she's getting a dose of panic because the masters were coming.  
  
"May I see your clothes??? Maybe I could help you." I started. I couldn't finish my sentence with for a beautiful girl with raven hair started hugging me with appreciation.  
  
"Really? You're the greatest!"  
  
I watched her as she led me to her room. Her things, clothes and everything were already there. Thanks to the maids that attended to her ever since she's a child and living here, their ancestral home. The maids here were very loyal to the Warrens. Well. they were paid well, they have nice employer, and they have lots of benefits. The Warren's only want loyalty among their employees and they will treat you very nicely. Some of us here were serving the Warrens for many years. Most of us really like the money that were paying us but for several of us. were really are honored that we could work for them.  
  
She led me to her closet and saw masses of clothes neatly lined on her closet. They were expensive ones and some of them were pretty too. You could say from the texture and look of the clothes that they're carefully made with exquisite and rich materials. Something that only wealthy people can afford.  
  
I carefully scanned the clothes and saw a sundress that looks ideal for summer. The sundress is made from rich materials, and it looks expensive plus I know that Lady Raye can carry that kind of dress. Heck, she probably had already worn it before but the thing that made up my mind that this isn't the one is its color. It's light blue. The same color as Lady Serena's blouse. It couldn't be. So, I searched again and found a denim skirt that isn't too short and isn't too long. It's just perfect then for the blouse. I found a cute white spaghetti blouse that says "Angel". This could make her curves more visible, and to go with it, I chose sandals that are very in the season. It's simple and just so comfortable. just like what Lady Serena's wearing. casual. I predict that I can see that Mr. David will gawk at the sight of her in the next hour. I smiled at the thought.  
  
I turned to her and handed them. "It's nothing fancy but it's cute, comfortable and very sexy. Don't you think?" She looked so grateful and told me that if it weren't for me she could have chosen something aggressive girls would wear.  
  
We went to the living room to see the other girls. Serena's wearing what I handed her that morning: khakis, sleeveless blouse and sandals. Amy decides to be casual today so she wore casual t-shirt and shorts. Michiru looked really nice on her sleeveless blouse, almost identical to Serena's but just different in color, Michiru's blouse is green and white shorts. Setsuna looked casual though elegant on her mini yellow sundress, and tennis shoes. It's a beautiful sight. What surprised me is Lady Mina. She looked dazzling in her tube dress. But it's not really appropriate. Hmm. what's not appropriate? They're just here on the mansion. Mina is a smart girl; she can take care of herself.  
  
The jet's infuriating sound was definitely heard and I could just predict what I could see if I were the one greeting the boys. The butler is leading the boys in the living room, and the boys were admiring the house. Almost all of the guests who went here have same impressions. Well. the Moon Castle Mansion is definitely one of those kinds that you would stop by and just admire the beauty of the place. It's a beauty in and out. From the garden you could see the huge collection of flowers Mrs. Warren carefully raised. Mrs. Warren loved flowers and it's one of her hobbies. And the inside of the house is not bad at all. it's more beautiful inside actually. Beginning from the main door, you could see the beautiful hallway and at the end of it is an elegant stairs leading you upstairs. Within the halls were rooms that the butler told them were respectively: in the left, the living room, next to is the library, and Mr. Warren's den. Then you ca see the lounge, where the door leading to the entertainment room could be seen. In the right, the butler told them that it's the dinning room, kitchen, the music room, the study room and the guest's bathroom. The gym is upstairs and the other study room too was there. The bedrooms, the guest rooms were upstairs plus a bunch of other rooms. And there are some rooms attached to some rooms like the conference room, where Mr. Warren entertains his business partners and associates, in the lounge. There are lots of bathrooms raging from the ground floor to the attic. You can say that the house is beautifully made and I can't possibly tell you all the detail.  
  
The boys arrived on time and the couples started to welcome each other. I guess they just missed each other after being separated for some hours. I chuckled at the thought, at some hours? Really, it's funny. But I guess I wouldn't know, these guys were in loved and I never experienced that kind of emotion. Well. at least not with the opposite sex. I'm just too busy with my work, especially with Lady Serena. I've grown to really love her like she was my sister. I don't even care if I don't experience getting married. I just want these girls to be well-off.  
  
DARIEN  
  
We laughed teased each other and before we knew it were at the Warren's property in a knick of time preparing to land. The guys looked really excited. I think because they would have fun while I'm going to stay in touch with my secretary to hear news about our company. Ours, sometimes I wished I hadn't pushed Andrew in this business. He's not focused on our company. But contrary, Andrew thinks that I'm just too workaholic. I guess I am, and he's trying to get me away from job. So... that's the plan. I don't like the plan one bit but I don't hate it either. It's a good plan I should say, but it's risky. Risky, I seemed to use the word lots of times already. The truth is, being the owner of a company is a risk and everything we've put up is because we took a risk. It's all about risk. Risk we should take. I think I'll take Andrew's advice and take the risk but since I just couldn't take the fact that we're losing a client. So, while having fun, I'll be in touch with my company. I wish Andrew would at least understand this.  
  
We get off the plane and we find it hard not to admire the surroundings. Apparently, this is the famous Moon Castle Mansion. It's really a great place. The atmosphere is truly relaxing and that's what I need right now.  
  
A polite old man walked to us and greeted us warmly. He awfully reminds me of the butler of batman (A/n: I don't know the name of batman's butler.). He talked to Craig a bit and told him that the ladies were waiting in the living room. As for the rest of us, a nod was his final greeting and walked assuming that we follow him.  
  
"Craig? You're the only one the butler knows." I more on asked him than told him.  
  
"Well. yeah, I've been here already and met all of them, actually. In fact, I'm a good friend to all of them, especially to Serena." He told us shyly. He knew this and he refused and decided not to tell us, really it's not very Craig. I'm good friends with him and I just can't understand his actions. I wonder what Serena's like. Craig is good friends with her. I wonder.  
  
"What? How come you never told us?" Andrew demanded. He's awfully shocked.  
  
"I thought you should see them first yourself. They're all kind, and pretty too. But too bad, Serena told me that one of her best friends is in Los Angeles right now." Craig explained. He's teasing us, I knew him and he fooled me.  
  
I just kept my mouth shut and continued to walk. The butler opened the door and we walked into a huge place. It almost looked like something out of those fairytales we used to watch as a kid. It's magnificent and I couldn't help me gawk.  
  
The butler walked and suddenly stopped and opened another door. I think It's the living room were he said the girls would be waiting.  
  
Well. am I ever wrong? It's the living room and there are 6 attractive girls waiting for them. All of them stood up and welcomed us. Craig's right, they're all attractive. I saw Setsuna, Raye, Amy, and Michiru. They're beautiful as ever. I also noticed two blondes . and both of them were knockouts. In the lot, a beautiful young woman stands out. She's wearing khaki pants and blouse. She's simple but breathtaking. Her hair is just magnificent; it falls right through the small of her back. It's long, blonde and beautiful. Before long, I become aware that I'm staring so I looked in a different direction. I could feel my face burning and I shook my head, totally distracted. I'm embarrassed, if Andrew saw I won't hear the end of it.  
  
I hope nobody sees this.  
  
As soon as the paired couples finished their embrace, kiss and their so-called greetings to their partners, they finally introduced us to them. So, the girl's name is Serena and she's the owner of the house, at least her parents do and she lives here. Her parents are the one I'm going to propose a contract with. She's a law student and that totally surprise me. I couldn't think that I could level Serena with lawyers. She's just pretty for a lawyer.  
  
The other girl is Mina Bien, her parents are the other business tycoons in the country. I'm surprised that they're best friends. Andrew seems to like her but I don't. I think she's aggressive and has a temper problem but over-all she's nice. She rather reminds me of Raye.  
  
SERENA  
  
So he's Darien. Handsome. That's one word wherein I could describe him. He's definitely hot and I think he's smart. When Amy introduced him, she mentioned that he and Andrew owned Shield-Meiers Corporation. I heard that Corporation from daddy. That's also a big company owned by hardworking bachelors. Daddy never just compliments somebody especially if they're in his line of specialty---business. But he did, so these two must be really smart, well-off, and hardworking.  
  
I have a special liking for hardworking guys and it wouldn't hurt that he's handsome too. but what if he's a jerk? Handsome, rich guys are jerks. At least, that's what I think of them based on experience. Guys I have dated, mostly my parent's associates' child, were jerks. At first, my father wanted me to date one of his business associates but when I told him that these guys were jerks, fortunately he stopped and let me decide for myself. They wanted power so much that I don't like them. I closed my door for liking someone that is in line of work with business.  
  
'But Serena, these were hardworking guys. They're not your parent's associates' son. They've become rich by hard work, struggles, hope and patience. They're not ordinary.  
  
I looked at how my cousins are doing. Just checking if a pair is gone missing upstairs and well. Setsuna and Lawrence still kissing until my father greeted Lawrence and started talking about business, as usual; I forgot that Lawrence aside from being a pilot, a hydroplane racer to be exact, is also a businessman with chains of sporting good stores. I'm glad that Setsuna already found a male counterpart: gorgeous, talented and successful. It's really nice to see her happy. Michiru, on the other hand, is not very affectionate with Hailey. I can see that, maybe because they're not really officially going out. They're perfect for each other and I would like her to have a boyfriend who can understand her and someone who won't hurt her. She's too serious and she takes everything seriously. And that's a flaw. She tends to be high and mighty because of her achievements. Nobody could blame her for that. She has always been a perfectionist. Always perfect in everything and that's why guys don't talk to her that much. It's a pride thing for them but Hailey is just like her. He's just not as perfectionist as her but he's an achiever as well. I think this person can tie her down and be faithful. Besides, it's not everyday you get to have someone as talented like Michiru, what else can you ask for? She's intelligent, creative, and beautiful. She's a master in violin and paints with the use of her imaginative mind, truly a magnificent person.  
  
Rei is doing great with David. Rei tends to be a party woman but I can see through her façade, she's someone so vulnerable that she's afraid of guys. At least that's what I think. And Amy is with Craig. At first, I really am shocked when I met him and Amy introduced him as her boyfriend. Amy is fragile and I just can't picture her with guys. She's the most intellectual among us and very clever. I guess Craig really get through her strong barrier. Craig has been a good friend of mine ever since he was introduced. Then I knew what made Amy to let go of her barrier and decide to just let herself fall for him.  
  
I saw Mina talking to Darien's friend, Andrew, and they're intimate. I guess she likes him. I saw my parents and saw Darien shake hands with my father. So, he's that responsible. I saw Mina urged me to stop staring and I readily complied. I went to where she is and she introduced me properly to Andrew.  
  
"Serena, this is Andrew Meiers, one of the co-owners of Shields-Meiers Company." Mina introduced Andrew; he seems so gentle and carefree. I wonder how a big company like that can become that big with one owner being so carefree. Maybe, that's only Andrew's façade. It's normal to have a front with everyone since you can't trust everyone. And that rages my pulse. How dare he not trust us? Well, after that I calmed myself. I guess, he's just carefree and happy-go-lucky and that's okay, as long as he does well in maintaining their company.  
  
"Why, Hello, Ms. Serena. It's a pleasure meeting you." He took my hand and kissed it politely.  
  
I smiled, that's very affectionate but purely friendly. "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
He laughed and hollered at Darien who's now alone, now that my parents left us, my parents are supposed to be in London yesterday but because of this, they stayed for awhile and will fly out the moment the introductions are made.  
  
Darien made his way near the end table where the three of us are standing close to each other. "Darien Shields, the co-owner of the company. But to tell you the truth he's the one who had the idea of the company and it's brilliant. He just needed a partner to share with the financial things."  
  
"Hi, Darien Shields. Ms. Serena, I presume?" Darien introduced himself and took my hand and kissed it too. But this time it's not at all a friendly kiss, I felt something and I think it is turning to be really bad. I'm beginning to like his proximity and that's a bad thing.  
  
So.. The vacation supposed to be a cousin-friendly vacation has now become complex. With boys, I never knew what to do. but it's all for change, but to be honest, I hate changes. But it'll all work out.  
  
: hey guys!! Thank you so much for reading my story. I know it's slow and the story's getting slower. hehe. promise I will update soon.  
  
: And. I apologize for too much description on the clothes. I just can't help myself. hehe. anyway. the story's still boring but I'll find a conflict soon. if you have any ideas. well.. you could help me. (",) 


	4. Peaceful day… and Mina’s mischief…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
Author: lynxxie (lynxxie07@yahoo.com)  
  
: Just read. I've been too lazy this few days.. Months. whatever. and please review. I love criticism.  
  
: Serena's cousins and their partners were minor characters. Since they're all paired and all, but there are some conflicts. Serena, Mina, Andrew and Darien are the main characters. The cousins and their partners won't probably have many appearances.  
  
Summer Twist  
  
Chapter 4: Peaceful day. and Mina's mischief.  
  
AUTHOR  
  
After all those tiring introductions and tête-à-tête, some kisses, hugs and other so-called greetings, the gangs started to retire to their rooms to freshen up, rest and do their thing. Serena, along with Luna, led Craig, Lawrence, Hailey, Darien, Andrew and David to their rooms. The Moon Castle Mansion has a complex guest room that looks like an apartment. There's a big room with a parlor, a small den and coincidentally six rooms inside with four bathrooms adjoining each rooms. It's for relatives and it's really useful especially for guests who're really close and for those who needed each other often. Serena told the boys that if they needed anything, the butler and a male attendant would just be around to help them.  
  
The girls retire to their own world while the boys rest for the meantime. They had been awfully tired because of the long trip plus some of them have just been out of the office in time for the trip like Darien. He's really tired but he couldn't get Serena's face out of his mind. He wondered how she felt in his arms, in his life.  
  
Earlier that day, he enjoyed her proximity when he greeted her and kissed her hand. Her hands were soft, like hands of a princess. He mentally kicked himself, Serena is a princess. Ever since she's born she's has already been a princess.  
  
Darien came from a family of businessmen and lawyers. That's why he's impressed that Serena is also a law student. He was sure that Serena would inherit Warren Corporation because from what he had known so far, Serena's an only child and her parents were really determined that she'll get the company and I think she's willing.  
  
'It is dream come true for me. I haven't been born as rich as her. I haven't been a prince like she was princess. I haven't had many opportunities like she has. She's perfect, she has everything and she's ..beautiful. I just can't really take her face away from my mind.' Darien thought angry with himself for having such thoughts.  
  
He always has to try hard, work hard, earn hard. Even in having this company he has to. He might not come from a family as rich as hers but he came from a family of responsible and hard working people. well, sure they're well-off and quite rich but it's nothing compared to the Warren's fortune. His parents think that everything is acquired through hard work, diligence and responsibility. It's probably true and through most of his life he followed his parent's advice.  
  
If it hadn't for his parents he would never achieve what he has.  
  
And as his thoughts fade and sleep came to mind, he slowly smiled, and for once glad that he took Andrew's advice and took this vacation.  
  
MINA  
  
Andrew is a really great guy. He talked to me and asked me about my line of work. He's making it obvious that he likes me. He's another businessman. But not like any other businessman I have met in my entire life, he's the most super happy-go-lucky and carefree. He not that serious and he is actually funny. I can't believe that he's a businessman. The businessmen I have met so far were serious, super smart and they don't have a sense of humor.  
  
Darien seems nice too but he definitely fits the above description of a businessman. I just don't know about the humorous one. I haven't talked to him that much so I don't know. Andrew told me that they're best friends and that Darien is a nice guy. They are best friends, he's probably like Andrew but from the looks of it he's tied with the company. Seriously, to have a stable company, the company needs someone like Darien. Andrew can't manage to run the business alone, especially with his complex attitude and very positive outlook in life. Businessmen always have to think positive but he also needs to think about various, negative things. He has to go to the deep end and knew how to resolve it. But I think Andrew can't do that. He's too carefree to care.  
  
I'm sharing a room with Serena since she insists and that we have lots to talk about. I'm grateful that she had thought of the idea. I have to have someone to share my ideas, mischief with.  
  
In fact, speaking of mischievousness, I'm thinking of a game and it's going to be fun. Since Setsuna told me that they, the paired couples, will go to the beach and requested me and Serena to keep Andrew and Darien for ourselves, to entertain them because they'll going to have a date. a special sort of date. I have thought of a game that will keep the four of us occupied and bonded.  
  
This is going to be fun.  
  
SERENA  
  
Here we are, on our way to the beach. My cousins are inconsiderate and left Andrew and Darien with us. All of them would be having a special date except for Michiru and Hailey, they aren't officially a couple and even Michiru doesn't know what to think of their situation. But I believe that they both love each other and for me that's all that matters.  
  
Mina suggested that we go to the beach to chill out. So, here I am wearing my cute light green, tropical bikini, ready for sun bating. I wanted to chill out too and being on the beach is very relaxing. We had a preliminary exam before summer vacation and the pressure is still hanging on me like hell. My head hurts in that exam and it is definitely not good. I think I did well in that exam, I sure did! I studied and reviewed all my answers and I knew they're good. I wanted to get over this and be a lawyer, inherit the company and be a good wife.  
  
The boys immediately went to the sea and began to swim like they hadn't been on a beach for ages! Andrew was the first to go and he dragged Darien and Hailey with him. Darien grunting was being teased now by Hailey and Andrew. Darien brought along his laptop, I guess he'll be doing some work while he's here on the beach. Sometimes I just can't believe that guy. He wants to do work on the beach, its weird right? I guess the impression that Mina had told me last night was true. He's a workaholic. Actually, it surprised me that Andrew and Darien are best friends. They're so unlike. They're so opposite with each other. Hmm. what do I know? I have only met them for a few days and I'm already judging them: Andrew as a blithe person and Darien as a serious one.  
  
I watched the scenery, the beach, the sky. it's beautiful. I wish I'm like Michiru who could have creativity and could just paint what I want to. Right now, I would like to paint the scenery before me and I want to capture the scene: the beach, the sky, Darien, Andrew, Hailey and Michiru. and Mina all having fun. Sometimes it's great to have some things that could be a remembrance for things can't be done again.  
  
I watched Luna and Artemis as they laid the blankets on the sand. They also put a folding bed and a short table to put our drinks with. Luna placed a picnic basket next to my folding bed and told me that it's our snacks, with that Artemis and Luna went back to the mansion.  
  
I put on Sun block lotion and decided to lie down. I put on my sunglasses and close my eyes. I saw Mina lie down too and read a book she brought along. Michiru is talking to Hailey who has now eating some snacks Luna prepared earlier that day.  
  
Out of the blue. Mina started to speak.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm thinking of a game this evening. It's called Consequential Kiss. I made it up, well, not entirely. You would help me would you?"  
  
"Mina.." I turned to her. If it's anything that Mina is expert in, it's games. Her mischief sometimes gets us into trouble.  
  
"I know, I know. I know I always lure both of us, heck, including Lita for that matter into trouble but promise this would be great. I mean, I also figured a way to get Michiru and Hailey together." Mina promised. I hope this if for the good because we'll be so dead if this screw up. I remembered when the three of us were in junior high school. There is this group of girls headed by Beryll who despised the three of us ever since we entered the school. They pulled out pranks, humiliated us and many other things. Mina figured that they're jealous because, no offence, Lita is like a perfect wife, she can cook, and she can sew and do domestic stuff. But Lita is strong too, she studied taekwondo at an early age and those girls are jealous of her abilities. Mina is beautiful and plays volleyball to boot. She's smart and athletic. Me, well, in the school, everybody is aware that my family's the richest and that makes me the richest girl in school. I'm also smart, well not as smart as Michiru and Amy but I do well in school. I don't mean to sound conceited and I'm trying to tell the truth.  
  
Anyway, Mina doesn't like it one bit so she decided for once, to get even with Beryll. Mina planned an attack.  
  
The plan is:  
  
Mina- while playing volleyball; deliberately aimed the ball to Beryll.  
After that, of course, Beryll would get really angry so she would challenge us.  
Lita- beat Beryll on a fight sending little Beryll in the head master's office.  
Serena- As our lawyer (im still young but I already like to be a  
lawyer), will defend  
Our side and would win the case.  
  
Our plan back fired us. Well. yes, Beryll got expelled but we don't want to get her expelled. The headmaster pitied us and we received special treatment which we don't like too. But our parents knew better. I don't know how they knew about our plan but they did. We have been grounded for a month. You should know how hard it is. No TV's., no going to malls, no telephone, no computers, and the hardest part is our spending money is cut off to half of our allowance. I can't even see Mina and Lina except for schooldays. I'm really sorry for what happened and because of our parents; Beryll got back to school and decided to pay back. And everything is worse than before. That's the worse.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Well, yeah?"  
  
"I knew it! You're not even listening!" Mina is disgusted but I can't help it so I laughed.  
  
"I'm jus reminiscing the time when we're in junior high and we planned to get even with Beryll." I started to tell her but midway the statement I laughed.  
  
"Yeah. that's really funny and probably the worse if it's not for Lita's brother we would be doomed. To think that we haven't gone to the mall for a month! It's hell!"  
  
"Yeah, where is he now, by the way?" I asked her. Lita's brother, Chris, is a year older than us is the one managed to get us through junior high school. He's a jock and he's popular. He's probably the most gorgeous guy in campus by then. The moment the cheerleaders and every girl who're technically in loved with him knew that Chris is Lita's big brother, they backed us up and protected us from Beryll's gang.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, probably with Lita. "  
  
"Anyway. what's the game about?"  
  
: That's it! Hehe. I'm sorry for so many views. And for the one who request Lita x Andrew, well. I'll try to twist my pairings..  
  
: review pls! 


	5. Consequential kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
Author: lynxxie (lynxxie07@yahoo.com)  
  
: Just read. I've been too lazy this few days.. Months. whatever. and please review. I love criticism.  
  
: Serena's cousins and their partners were minor characters. Since they're all paired and all, but there are some conflicts. Serena, Mina, Andrew and Darien are the main characters. The cousins and their partners won't probably have many appearances.  
  
: Another warning: there are some kisses and some obvious indication that they're making love but no lemon. I'm still thinking if I'm going to include a lemon in the next chapter.  
  
Summer Twist  
  
Chapter 5: Consequential kiss  
  
Darien  
  
The trip to the beach is fun and we decided to stay here overnight. Mina has a game called Consequential kiss and was trapped to be a contestant. No, really. all of us will participate and I can't back out. I saw the look of confusion on Serena's face as Mina stood up and started to talk. God, she's really beautiful, like a goddess on moonlight. Her features look more gorgeous as the campfire brightens her face.  
  
Hailey made a campfire and we sat around it. When we all sat down near the campfire I realized that I was sitting between Serena and Hailey. The setting is like this: Michiru, Andrew, Mina, Serena, Darien, and Hailey.  
  
Mina started to explain the rules. "So the game is like this, I'll pick a name from this box, all of our names are in it so don't sue, he or she would be the first victim. I call them a victim because technically he or she's a victim. The victim would pick if it's truth or dare. If he picks truth, he would be obliged to tell the truth or else something bad would happen. If he chose dare, somebody within this circle would ask him to do something. It better be good and it better be naughty. If he refuses to do it, there is another option." I sighed in relief. I hate games like this.  
  
"Victim has another option and it's. to kiss someone for.let's say a minute." That didn't help, it's so much worse but at least I have an option. I have to do something; she didn't say to kiss the opposite sex or the same for that matter. I have pride and I certainly can't kiss Andrew or Hailey .  
  
"Wait a minute. I'll make a compromise, you have to tell us first who we should kiss, and then we could decide on if we're going to do the dare or kiss."  
  
"All right" Mina told me. It's a compromise indeed.  
  
"So, we're gonna start." Mina declared. She picked Hailey, I'm really tensed. I really don't like playing games like this and I'm wondering why they had lured me into it.  
  
"So, it's Hailey. what'll it gonna be?"  
  
"Dare," Hailey told us. Smart choice I could say. But it's perilous.  
  
"Hmm. who wants to ask?"  
  
"I will." Serena told us, I'm surprised she's quiet just a while ago and now she's talking? She's always surprised me. This morning she already surprised me, that bikini and things that I can't see. It's tempting, really and to think that I have been sexually interested in her made it worst. "Well. tell the woman you love now your feelings and we want some action." God, she's mischievous. She doesn't strike me as the playful kind. I don't know, but it's a great. I could swear that I've seen that glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Do I have another choice?  
  
"Well. you could kiss."  
  
"No. um, I'll take the dare." He stood up and walked over to Michiru. Michiru stood up and she let Hailey to lead her far from the campfire. I could still see them but I can't hear them. Soon enough, Hailey started to talk. After his speech, they stared at each others eyes and before long, Michiru kissed Hailey. I'm surprised, Michiru, basing from personality, is not lustful but she's the one who kissed him. At first gently, then the next round it becomes more passionate.  
  
Hailey is just a human, though smart and clever, he's still a human, and Michiru too. but they're not perfect they can give in to their emotions and that's what happened. Soon we saw them heading to the cabin and they never come back.  
  
"Um. so I guess, there are four of us left." Serena blushed and giggled, he scanned the box and removed Michiru's and Hailey's name. We all saw the action and it's obvious that all of us especially Serena is embarrassed. "I don't know that Michiru has it in her."  
  
Mina laughed. "Yeah, who would have guessed? Perfect Michiru is in loved and was willing to be irresponsible for a night."  
  
All of us laughed at that. Though, we've just met each other for a few days we found friends within ourselves. We decided to give Hailey and Michiru a break and continued our game. It's actually getting interesting.  
  
"Ok, the second one is. Darien"  
  
"I'll take a dare."  
  
Andrew spoke up with a clear glint of prank in his eyes, "I dare you to run naked along the beach. or kiss."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who'll I kiss?"  
  
"Serena." There's a gasp heard from the two of them and it is starting to amuse Andrew and Mina.  
  
"All right." I tilt my head in her direction and whispered, "Sorry Serena." I kissed her, I decided to kiss her gently but it's too tempting. I kissed her with a passion surging over me ever since we met. Lust is really powerful; I decided to break the kiss before it gets too far.  
  
"Whoa! This is really interesting." Andrew said, amused by Darien's burning face and Serena's awkwardness about the kiss.  
  
"So the next one is.. "Mina picked from the box and gasp. "Is me."  
  
Serena recovered and laughed, "So, the game's not going according to your plan?"  
  
"Well, not really. so um, its dare. Who'll ask me?" Mina informed us. She's not that nervous so I conclude that she had been participating in these games for some time now.  
  
"Ok. I will. uh, I dare you to strip to your clothes except for you panties and bra, and then uh. dance?" Andrew told her. Mina's getting to him.  
  
"Another choice then."  
  
"Kiss." Serena picked a paper in the box and it says, "Andrew" Serena giggled at the coincidence of it all.  
  
"So what is it gonna be?"  
  
"Uh... kiss?" She looked at Andrew who is sitting on her right. She looked at him and Andrew bent his head for the coming kiss. They kissed gently, then hungrily. Serena and I are embarrassed. I knew Andrew, he's carefree and he never gets serious with girls. He looked at her with lust and I'm afraid with what will happen next.  
  
"Ok. a minute is up! Come on guys, stop it."  
  
They stopped but I could still feel Andrew's lust, libido is surely in him. Mina too is lusty, but she's not too experienced.  
  
This is getting too awkward so I started to pick up a paper from the box. "Ok guys, it says, uh. Andrew."  
  
"Oh! What the hell! I had just been involved in a dare and now this?" Andrew complained. But I knew he liked the dare.  
  
"It isn't your dare, it's my dare. So let's get this going."  
  
I decided to pay back the dare he gave earlier, "I will. dare you to." I have to think of something so big he has to kiss Mina again. Aha! I know the perfect dare!  
  
"I dare you to go home and take care of the business while I'm here taking a vacation." I smiled evilly. I know this is going to unnerved him.  
  
"That's evil!"  
  
"It's a dare."  
  
"I'll kiss."  
  
"Kiss Mina again."  
  
He loves this dare and I knew it. He kissed Mina again and this time he can't control himself anymore. He sweeps her in his arms and went to the cabin. I smirked, I knew Andrew. He can't help himself.  
  
"So. let's call this a day?" Serena told me. I know that she hasn't had a chance to have a dare.  
  
"You haven't had a chance to have a dare." I argued. she can't get away with this.  
  
"We're the only ones left so it can't be exciting anymore besides it's not really a big deal. I suggest that we head to the cabin and sleep."  
  
"You know you can't sleep in that cabin." I retorted. She blushed. Surely she had thought of all the moans and other sounds a couple making love produced.  
  
"You're right, but we can sleep in another cabin, don't you realize that."  
  
"There is another cabin?" She nodded.  
  
"All right, lead on." Damn, I wish I could win a case with this girl. She's not a soon-to-be lawyer for nothing.  
  
: Hi guys! Umm. is it good? Please review..  
  
: I've been thinking about writing a lemon for the next chap. do you want lemon? Well.. I could skip it.. 


End file.
